Episode 4
Yura mit dem langen Haar ist die 4. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kagome ist glücklich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Währenddessen sucht Inuyasha nach ihr. Plötzlich taucht er bei Kagomes Familie auf. Yura hat ihre Haare auf Inuyashas Spur geschickt und so Kagome gefunden. Kagome erkennt die Gefahr für ihre Familie und beschließt, mit Inuyasha ins Mittelalter zurückzukehren. Sie treffen auf Yura. Es kommt zu einem fürchterlichen Kampf, den Yura verliert. Detaillierte Handlung Mama glaubt Kagome nicht, dass sie in der Sengokuzeit war, indem sie durch den Brunnen gesprungen ist. Doch Opa und Sota sind überzeugt, dass sie durch den Brunnen verschwunden und wiedergekehrt ist. Dann versiegelt Opa den Brunnen mittels spiritueller Bandarolen und ist überzeugt, dass seine Kräfte ausreichen, um etwaige Besucher zurückzuhalten. Inu Yasha jedoch weiß, dass Kagome die Fäden von Yura sehen kann und folgt ihrem Geruch bis zum Brunnen. Dort liegen ihre Sachen und daher springt er in den Brunnen hinein. In der Neuzeit liegt Kagome in ihrem eigenen, weichen Bett und denkt darüber nach, ob die ganze Geschichte mit dem Mittelalter und dem Juwel nicht doch nur eine Illusion war und ob Inu Yasha und Yura wirklich existiert haben, doch dann meint sie, dass es sie ja nichts mehr angeht und sie geht zum Essen. Mitten im Essen jedoch erscheint auf einmal ein Hundejunge im roten Anzug in der Tür und Kagome wundert sich, dass er gekommen ist. Opa wundert sich, wie Inu Yasha durch den Brunnen kommen ist, doch als Erklärung hält Inu Yasha eine der Bandarolen in die Höhe. Mama wundert sich erstmal über die Ohren von Inu Yasha da endeckt Kagome eines von Yuras Haaren und ein anderes verletzt sie an der Hand. Die anderen können die Haare nicht sehen, also geht Kagome mit Inu Yasha in den Schrein und meint zu den anderen, dass sie draußen bleiben sollen. Dann liefert sich Inu Yasha einen Kampf mit den Haaren, wobei er sich allein auf sein Gehör verlassen muss. Da entdeckt Kagome das Haar, das alle anderen lenkt und Inu Yasha zerschneidet es. Kagome springt in den Brunnen, damit ihre Familie nicht in Gefahr gerät. Inu Yasha gibt ihr seinen Umhang als Schutz. Yura sitzt derweil auf einem Haufen Schädel und meint zu einem besonderen, roten Schädel, dass sie Inu Yasha und Kagome nicht entwischen lassen wird. thumb Die beiden erscheinen schon in der Sengokuzeit und Kagome weist Inu Yasha auf die Haare hin. Dabei treffen sie auf ein Lagerfeuer an dem ein Haufen von Yura getöteter Leute liegt. Kagome nimmt sich deren Pfeile, um mitkämpfen zu können. Sie muss Inu Yasha derweil die ganze Zeit auf die Haare in der Gegend hinweisen, damit er nicht getroffen wird, doch schließlich wird er an allen Gliedmaßen gepackt und hängt an den Haaren in der Luft, Kagome fällt auf den Boden. Ein gewaltiges Knäuel an Haaren taucht auf und mit diesem Yura persönlich. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch über das Zerbechen des Juwels zerreisst Inu Yasha die Haare, doch kurz darauf wird er wieder von diesen gepackt. Yura beschwert sich, dass er sein Haar nicht pflegt, er wirft sie zu Boden, sie springt wieder hoch und schlitzt im die Brust auf. Dann will sie ihn ganz durchbohren, als ein Pfeil von Kagome sie zurückhält. Der zweite Pfeil trifft fast Inu Yasha und bohrt sich dann mit einem großen Lichtstrahl in das Knäuel aus Haaren im Hintergrund, sodass die Kugel fast vollständig auseinanderfällt. Yura wirft brennende Haare auf Kagome, doch das Fell der Feuerratte, das Inu Yasha ihr gegeben hat, schützt sie vor der Hitze. Dann springt sie auf Inu Yasha zu, doch der säbelt ihr mit dem Hijin Kessō den Arm ab, den sie jedoch mit ihren Haaren umso besser durch die Luft schwingen kann, also greifen die Schädel der Toten und ihr Arm mit dem Säbel Inu Yasha an und er kann nur so eben noch ausweichen. Ein zweites Hijin Kessō prallt an einer Wand aus Haaren ab und dann kommt der Säbel von hinten und durchbohrt ihn. Yura fügt ihren Arm wieder an. Sie will Inu Yasha köpfen, doch er durchbohrt sie mit seiner Hand, was diese jedoch wenig beeindruckt. Da auf einmal klettert Kagome die Haare hoch, doch Yura wirft sie wieder runter. Inu Yasha verletzt Yura, doch die Wunde wächst wieder zu. Da entdeckt Kagome einen roten Schädel, der vermutlich Yuras Schwachstelle ist. Dann schlägt Yura mit dem Schwert auf Kagome ein, doch das Fell der Feuerratte wehrt das Schwert ab; allerdings hängt Kagome jetzt an den Armen in der Luft. Yura will sie mit Haaren erwürgen, doch sie wird vom Hijin Kessō getroffen und die Haare werden zerschnitten und der ganze Haufen fällt auseinander. Inu Yasha rettet Kagome aus den fallenden Haaren, doch dann wird er von Yuras Schwert getroffen, da der rote Schädel ja noch existiert. Sie will ihn umbringen, als Kagome auf einmal auf dem roten Schädel herumhackt und als er zerbricht löst Yura sich auf. Dann haben sie auch ihren Juwelensplitter wieder. Da redet Inu Yasha Kagome mit ihrem Namen an, dass sie weiter gehen sollen, was Kagome als Zeichen wertet, dass er sie nicht mehr ganz so sehr hasst. Soundtracks #Attack (verschiedene Stellen) #Title Card Theme #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:08) #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 0:20) #Sit Down! #Attack (ab 1:10) #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Sign of Unrest #Attack (ab 1:10) #Attack (ab 1:10) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Half Demon, Inu Yasha